A Different Sort of Sport
by Raynesake
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt broke up, Sam pesters Blaine to try out for McKinley's new sports team. Blaine agrees, not knowing exactly what he's in for. Is this the sport that their friendship needs? A Blam story. (M rating starts at Ch7- remember though, I can see the number of views per chapter so if y'all jumping to ch7 I don't know why I bother with a story line)
1. Chapter 1

"Aww come on Blaine, it'll be fun." Sam whined as they strolled down the corridors of the high school. He was dancing around his best friend as if he was busting to let out a secret, or his bladder.

"No, I don't want to." Blaine sighed, sick of Sam pestering him. he had been badgering him the past three days. If Sam hadn't been his best friend, he would have resorted to slushy-ing the boy in the face for some piece and quiet.

"How do you know if you don't try it?"

"Same way I know I don't like broccoli, or girls."

"But you kissed Rachel that one time."

"Don't remind me."

"And broccoli is ok when you cover it in cheese, but not that plastic cheese, something good like cheddar or blue cheese."

"Sam, you're getting off topic." Blaine had reached his locker and swizzled his combination effortlessly. Sam's broad shoulder in his letterman jacket hit against the locker beside him.

"Come on man, we would be awesome together." Blaine ignored the comment and gathered the books he needed for his math class and some sheet music for Glee practice after.

"Yeah, together in the dumpsters behind the cafeteria, that's what."

"Hey, attitudes are changing these days. Please, just try it out." Sam followed Blaine to class, his nagging was relentless.

"I'll think about it." Blaine muttered taking his seat beside Sam. He only said this because if he hadn't given Sam some hope, math class would have been more miserable than usual.

"Awesome." Sam grinned as if all his problems had been magically solved.

Thankfully Sam's only questions during class were with regards to the algebraic equations on the whiteboard. Blaine focused on the fifteen questions they were all assigned to answer.

"Pssst." Sam nudged just before the bell was about to sound. "Try outs are now."

"What! I don't have any gym clothes."

"Just borrow mine. I have a spare pair."

"I'll look like I dived into a red bedsheet. There's no way I could walk let alone try out for the team. I'm going to miss Glee practice. I hired out the auditorium to rehearse."

"All I'm hearing is excuses." Sam guided Blaine to the gym with a sturdy hand to the shoulder. "I already told the group we wouldn't be there."

"How could you, we were in class."

"I told them beforehand."

"Oh, so you just assumed that I would cave in?"

"Pretty much." Sam shrugged honestly.

"I already do a sport, it's called boxing."

"But it's not a team sport."

"Glee is my team sport."

"It's a team, it's not a sport."

"It's a team and we compete. It's a sport, just like chess."

"Chess is not a team sport. And I'm glad that you are enjoying your boxing, but you are spending so much time in the gym all by yourself, I'm beginning to worry. Especially after you-know-who broke up with you, I worry about you spending all your time on your own."

Sam knew Blaine still couldn't stand to hear his name. Sam had been Blaine's rock these past few months, they had spent all their time together from platonic sleep overs to movies to second hand clothes shopping for Sam's brother and sister. Blaine had been a whizz at reviving thrift shop attire. Sam's sister was no longer being teased at school for her clothing. If anything, she had become a thrift-shop trend setter. Sam owed a lot to Blaine and Sam felt it was time to return the favour. Blaine needed something to occupy himself, and what better way than a team sport? At least, then he wouldn't be able to dwell in his own thoughts punching a red bag over and over again.

Blaine groaned with submission.

"Fine but tell me who the coach is for this. Because if you tell, me it's Sue, I'm out." Blaine was dead serious.

"It's Beiste. Pfft, Sue thinks the whole notion of the team is ridiculous. She's trying to get it banned. She says its not a real sport."

"In that case sign me up."

They made it to the boys' locker room where Sam opened his locker and threw Blaine his spare uniform. Blaine caught the bundle of clothing and gave it a testing sniff. It was clean.

Blaine unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his bowtie, stripping down in front of Sam without a second thought. Sam cast an eye up and down his friend.

"Boxing has done you some good." Sam mused. It earnt him a bowtie flung at his face. "Keep it up young padawan and I'll teach you some stripper moves. Next thing we know we'll be on the stage in some show in Vegas."

"I don't think the stripper life is for me Sam." Blaine sighed, playing along with Sam's games as he stripped down to his boxers and flung on Sam's shorts. They were a little long but fitted around the waist. Perhaps Blaine had filled out enough that his clothes didn't look like an oversized bed sheet.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"You don't see much singing on those sorts of stages. And I can't be showing off my tight six pack without my voice."

"Six pack? Don't flatter yourself. This is a six pack." Sam lifted his shirt and flaunted some body rolls. Blaine scowled know that Sam was teasing. He was a terribly flirt, ever since he found out Blaine was attracted to him, he took any opportunity to flaunt his body, even more so than usual. At first Blaine found it hot, now it was kind of annoying.

"Oh, look at me I'm Sam Evans and I have a six pack." Blaine mocked hip thrusting into the air. "I have the lamest stripper name ever and I think broccoli is not an abomination."

"Boys!" The voice they heard was like a slushy to the face. It was the sound nightmares were made of. Blaine lowered his shirt and turned around slowly. It was Sue Sylvester dressed in her finest green tracksuit, arms folded with a sinister narrowing on her eyes.

"Now, if you have finished with your playful homoeroticism that an unexplainably large number of sad people want to see, Coach Beiste is waiting for you on the oval. So, even though I have no respect for this so-called sport that you are trying out for, I at least have the respect to arrive at the try outs on time to mock you're sad and pathetic attempt to try something new."

Sam and Blaine sheepishly sped past Coach Sue with their heads hung now, snickering and shoving each other as soon as Sue was out of sight.

"Your ab's aren't going to save you now White Chocolate." Blaine teased. "I'm going to whoop your ass."

"You don't even know how to play."

"Which is why it's going to be even more embarrassing for you when I make the team." Blaine walked backwards, putting on his best snazzy bitch face.

"Oh, I am so glad this is a contact sport." Sam growled and chased his friend onto the oval.

What Blaine didn't expect to see on the pitch was Artie in his wheelchair rolling up to them with a grin.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it."

"Artie, what are you doing here?"

"There's a wheelchair team. I thought I would try out for that, and when I say try out, I mean, teach everyone how to play in a wheel chair for the games. I've borrowed some decent chairs from my charity group. The guy who runs it is also called Arty but with a Y. They're usually used for wheelchair basketball, but also good for-"

"Artie!" Beiste interrupted. "Wheel your ass over here and get these two late-birds on the field. We're doing sprints, Go, go, go!" Blaine and Sam had no choice but to join a surprisingly large number of people that where a wide variety of shapes and sizes, as Blaine ran closer, he realised now why they looked so familiar. Half of them were from Glee club.

"So, who is left in the auditorium?" Blaine asked, keeping pace with Sam.

"Mr Schuster must have cancelled Glee today. He said that if Glee club had to do a sport, this was the sport for us." Sam mused, not puffed in the slightest. Blaine made a mental note to work on his cardio.

"So, tell me how this game actually works." Blaine eyed the equipment Artie was helping Coach Beiste set up.

"ONE LAP AROUND THE OVAL!" Coach Beiste called through the megaphone. Everyone moved from between the two rows of red comes towards the outer rim of the pitch. Blaine noticed Artie had three sticks across his lap and three hoops around his neck.

"Surly you of all people should know how to play, Blaine." Sam laughed. "You've read all the books."

"Yeah, but how?" Blaine huffed.

"Deflated volleyball in the quafle, that goes through the hoops Artie is setting up. Dodgeballs are bludgers, you dodge them."

"Way to state the obvious."

"Snitch is the guy in the yellow shorts with the tennis ball in the sock."

"I hope it's a clean sock."

"Nah, we picked the smelliest one just for you. Oh, and we'll be doing all of this with broom sticks between our legs." Sam winked. They finished their lap and Sam finished explaining the finer details of the game. Blaine was grateful for Sam's explanation because if he hadn't Coach Beiste's' ordered would have been nonsensical.

The try outs aloud them to participate in all the positions from Keeper, Chaser, Beater and Seeker.

Blaine was terrible at dodging bludgers, but he had surprising bolts of energy that surprised even him when it came to chasing. His hand-eye co-ordination wasn't half bad but no where near as good as Sam's. Sam dominated as keeper. He had the height for it and the arm strength to lop the quafle half way across the field. Everything was going well, that was, until Coach Beiste revealed who would be subbing in as the snitch. Dave Karofski.

"What!" Blaine growled as the man who had tormented Kurt all through high school strode towards them in yellow shorts. Blaine's eyes narrowed instinctively. He knew he shouldn't be so judgmental, Sam always went on about how Dave was a really cool guy. Blaine shook off his pre-conceived notions. What hurt Blaine the most was the very sight of Dave made Blaine's mind jump to Kurt, and that was what hurt the most. He didn't want to think about him.

"Hi guys." Dave waved a friendly hand. "Surprised to see me? I'm doing an apprenticeship with Beiste, prac work, you might say. I was the one that suggested the school should start their own Quidditch team."

"Dave will be working closely with me, he's been watching the try outs from the stands this entire time. Together we will be working out game plans, line ups, equipment, you name it. So, if I'm not around you answer to him or Artie. Oh, Artie, there you are." Artie rolled into view with a sack of dodgeballs on his lap.

"Hey Coach, I've got some additional dodgeballs. I thought we could split the two teams up, one half with you one half with me."

"You heard the kid, split yourselves up. If you are playing Quidditch, you are also playing wheelchair Quidditch, and Artie is a far tougher coach than I am."

By the end of training Blaine's uniform looked like it had gone through the wash and was left hanging out to try upon his persons. Sam was no better. The two boys staggered into the showers. Blaine peeled his shirt from his body.

"Still on for tonight?" Sam asked. Blaine didn't hear him. no matter how much he tried to resist, he couldn't help but gawk when Sam removed his shirt. Blaine turned away and removed his clothing, gathering his normal clothes before taking a quick douse in the shower. Sam took a cubicle a few doors down. The cubicle divisions reached up to their necks, so they could still carry a conversation. Sam, being a little bit taller, the cubicle revealed the upper half of his broad shoulders.

"Yeah, of course. I've got the movies sitting on the coffee table."

"Your parents out?"

"They have the Gala on or something, whole house to us, but just don't invite the Glee club. I'll never hear the end of it if they came to my house."

"So, I'm the only one that's been to your house?"

"You and… you know." Blaine dived his head under the water and let the icy waters distract him from the memories of Kurt seeing his bedroom for the first time.

"I feel honoured." Sam replied, he knew he needed to distract Blaine quickly and change the subject. "So, are we ordering take out? Should I pick something up on the way over?"

"Don't worry Sam, I've got it all planned." Blaine's face was still under the shower stream and his eyes were closed so he didn't see how Sam was watching him with a mix of concern and something else. He was grateful when the rest of the potential team made their way into the locker room as it provided Sam with a buffer from his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was never on time. If Blaine was lucky, he would have an additional half an hour to complete dinner. Blaine, always succeeded in his creations, mainly because he was a stickler for following recipes. Tonight, was a blue cheese gnocchi with homemade garlic bread. He knew Sam would complain about the carbs, but they had spent the entire evening running around the Quidditch pitch. Dinner was not as difficult as it sounded, Blaine also had a knack for finding simple recipes. He had to, considering it was either that or frozen meals. His parents figured he was grown up enough to cook for himself. That was when he was thirteen years old. Blaine didn't mind so much, it was a good break from study, and he could sing along to his favourite music.

What was rather unexpected was that Sam was on time for once, which meant Blaine was still simmering the cheese sauce in his red apron when he had to answer the door.

"That's a good look on you." Sam joked, seeing his friend with a stirring spoon in one hand and the garlic butter bowl in the other.

"You're early." Blaine was shocked.

"Proof miracles can happen." Sam had a collection of comic books under his arm. "Do you need a hand?"

"You can butter the garlic bread, if you like?" Blaine handed him the bowl. Sam gawked at Blaine's house every time he entered it. Sam's house looked like a shack in comparison. Blaine always felt a little guilty when he invited Sam over. He had offered for Sam to stay at his house, he had plenty of rooms, but Sam was too proud to take up the offer. Besides, he had to look after his brother and sister, and there were no way Blaine's parents would let the entire Evan's family stay. Blaine would have loved it though; his home was lonely sometimes.

Blaine's house had the air of an old manor mixed with the modern-day luxuries of a large kitchen. It had been renovated all through Blaine's childhood and now looked nothing like it had in Blaine's childhood photos. They had a games room which had been decked into a home theatre with the most incredibly comfortable couches Sam had ever sat on. On more than one occasion Sam had mentioned it was comfier than his bed. Perhaps that was why Sam was often insistent upon sleep overs.

"I've made enough for you to take home too." Blaine offered. "I know how your brother likes my cooking."

"Thanks, man. So, what did you think of try outs today?"

"You're a good keeper." Blaine dished up their gnocchi, gathered their garlic bread and made their way into the theatre room. The popcorn and snacks were waiting for them in the cupboards behind the chairs. It made sense to keep the movie snacks in the theatre room. The only thing the boys would have to leave for would be if Sam wanted ice-cream. Of course, he would want ice-cream. Blaine had three different flavours in the freezer just for him.

"Thanks. You weren't half bad; your dodging skills need work."

"I actually really enjoyed wheelchair Quidditch."

"Of course, you are good at that. Your arms have the stamina for it with all that boxing you do."

The boys chatted away on the couch. There was no armrest between them, but they had popped the footrests out. Each had a side table for their food and drinks and a blanket was ready for them should they get cold. They didn't turn on the movie until they had finished dinner. Despite spending all day at school together the boys always had something to talk about. They ranged from what happened in each class, to the latest theories on what ever comic books they were reading. They discussed fanfiction, ideas for superheros to all sorts of 'what if' questions.

Talk was easy with Sam, and after the past few weeks Blaine really appreciated his company. The break up with Kurt was still fresh and in times of heart ache a good friend was what the doctor ordered.

"What do you want to watch?" Sam asked as he rummaged through some of the DVD's he had brought with him.

"Oh, I don't mind." Blaine replied. He was quite content on the couch, and even though it was not particularly cold, he had the blanket pulled up to his shoulders for comfort. Movies were always better when he was rugged up in the comfort of a blanket. Sam chose a movie, gathered some snacks from the bar behind them and just as he was about to sit down, Sam paused as if he had forgotten something.

"Ice-cream is in the fridge." Blaine offered. Of course, how could Sam forget?

"Ah, thanks Blaine, can I get you any?"

"Just a little bit." Blaine hummed. "Have I told you how much of an awesome friend you are?" Blaine wasn't sure if the dim light of the theatre was fooling him, but he swore he saw Sam's lips twitch downwards. Had Blaine said something wrong?

Sam returned with his overfilled bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. Peanut butter was more to Blaine's liking and Sam handed him a small bowl. There was no sign of a frown on his face. Blaine must have been imagining things.

Naturally Sam had picked a superhero movie and the boys ate their ice-cream side by side.

"Gah, ice-cream headache." Sam gasped, shaking his head against the frosty pain running up the sides of his face. Blaine laughed at the face Sam made, his thick lips squished together, and his blond eyelashes crushed to his cheeks.

"When you have a mouth the size of yours and you try and fill it with a snowman sized spoon of ice-cream what do you expect to happen?" Blaine laughed.

"Shh, give me your blanket." Sam was in a state of pain and he snatched Blaine's blanket corner and wrapped it stupidly around his head.

"That is not going to help. And give me my blanket back!" Blaine tried to snatch his blanket back, but Sam was too fast, curling himself into a safe little ball. The boys wrestled for a bit. Blaine dived over Sam's back, trying to unwrap the blanket corners from his firm hands. Sam tried to push Blaine away half-heartedly. There was something warm about Blaine's body around his and laughter beside his ear. Energy flushed through him, down his stomach and further down than that. Sam froze and released his blanket. Blaine snatched it back, still laughing. Sam curled his legs up to his chest and forced a worried smile. He hoped Blaine did not notice his unease.

Blaine unfortunately did notice. He watched how Sam ate his ice-cream slowly, how he kept to his side of the couch and eyes firming on the theatre screen. Blaine's laughter quickly died and replaced with a confused silence. It wasn't the first time Sam had acted like this. Blaine retreated to the other side of the couch. Had he done something wrong?

The movie ended and Sam still hadn't spoken. Blaine rose to his feet. "I'll ah, get to bed then." He figured Sam didn't want him around. He didn't want to think of the reason why and he certainly did not want to talk to Sam about it. He was still getting over Kurt, he couldn't bare to fight with his best friend.

"You don't want to read a bit of fanfiction with me?" Sam looked hurt. Blaine was confused.

"Um, I guess I could." He sat back down and pulled out his tablet and handed it to Sam. "You can choose." Sam was acting strange indeed, nervous almost.

Blaine read one of their favourites they had been following, a new chapter had been released. Both had been waiting to read it together. Sam lay down across the couch, his head beside Blaine's hip and tucked up under the blankets. He looked comfortable and at ease. Blaine watched him while he read, the boy's eyes closed and ears listening. Blaine smiled a little to himself. He must have been making it all up in his head. Sam would always be his friend.

Once Blaine had finished the chapter, he assumed Sam was sound asleep. He was about to lift himself up from the couch when Sam stirred.

"Stay." He muttered, half asleep.

"Alright." Blaine whispered, then levered his chair into a deeper recline. He was so tired he didn't care where he slept. Besides, he hoped that with Sam around he may sleep better than if he was on his own. He was still hurting and sometimes he had nightmares of Kurt breaking up with him over and over again. There were nightmares of Kurt telling him everything that was wrong with him, of how their relationship was never going to work. The feeling of emptiness followed him for the rest of the day.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think of being with someone else?" Sam's question made a lump jump into Blaine's throat. All chances of a dreamless sleep were well and truly gone.

"I don't know, Sam." Blaine's heart still ached too much to think about anything else.

"You deserve better." Sam's words hurt because Blaine knew they were true.

"Who?" Blaine scoffed bitterly. There wasn't anyone else. It was life's cruel joke. Why did Sam have to mention these things now? Everything had been unspoken between them and that had been so much easier.

Was Sam still awake anyway? He was, because he muttered a reply. Blaine couldn't hear it clearly and he couldn't decipher it. He didn't want to ask Sam to repeat it either. The less he spoke on the subject the better. Sam, in his sleepy daze adjusted himself and rested his head right onto Blaine's lap as if it was a pillow. Blaine thought of moving, of sliding Sam back onto his side of the couch or moving to his bedroom. He was extremely careful to ensure there was no weirdness between them, particularly after how Sam has been acting recently. Blaine couldn't help but wonder, that despite Sam assuring him that it didn't matter that he was gay, if now that Blaine was single, if it made a difference.

Blaine made up his mind to rise from his seat and began the process of tilting his recliner back up. Sam felt the movement and furrowed his brow in his sleep.

"Stay." He muttered. Blaine stared down at the blond-haired boy and swept a strand from his closed eyes. Blaine didn't have to worry about nightmares that night because he barely slept at all. The ache in his chest kept him awake and the heaviness of Sam's head upon his thigh was the anchor he needed to stop him from balling his eyes out with tears. This left him in a painful limbo of overthinking and wishing for sleep. Sam, however, seemed to be at peace. Blaine smiled at that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine, Blaine!" The line up is out! Come with me and we can see who made the team." Sam danced around his friend again. It was as if nothing happened at their sleepover a few nights ago.

"Ok, ok." Blaine had to jog to catch up with his overly enthusiastic friend. When they reached the b billboard Sam's face lit up. He had made Keeper. Blaine scrolled down the list. His name was on it too, as a reserve.

"That's awesome, Blaine." Sam encourages. "You are still apart of everything, and they always have to rotate team members throughout the game. Trust me, with the number of injuries that occur, you will be on the pitch faster than you can say Quidditch."

"That's not exactly reassuring, Sam." What sort of injuries was Sam talking about? What sort of sport was this?

Blaine discovered exactly what sort of sport this was that afternoon. Coach Beiste did not go easy on them just because it was their first training session. David did not either. When Blaine stopped for a drink, David approached. Blaine guzzled down the last of his drink and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You're doing well, bro." David smiled. He had a completely different air about him than Blaine remembered.

"Thanks." Blaine panted.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Kurt." David offered. Blaine nearly chocked on his water at the mention of his name. "But I think I've got something for you that might cheer you up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't play Quidditch without a team to play against, can you?" David grinned. Just as David was grinning stupidly a familiar bus parked itself across the oval. Upon the side panel were the letters DALTON. The boys unpacked themselves from the bus.

Blaine wasn't sure what to think of all this. He didn't get much time to think before Sebastian was taking rapid strides towards him.

"Hey Blaine. It's been a long time, hey?" Sebastian embraced Blaine in a hug.

"Hey Seb." Blaine smiled. It was nice to see some familiar faces. The unease of the mention of Kurt's name left him and made way for a competitive spirit.

"I didn't know you would be playing."

"You can thank Sam for that." They made their way towards the team.

"Ah Sam, still best bros?"

"Of course."

"You sound uncertain."

"He's been acting strange recently." Blaine didn't know what happened when he was around Sebastian but sometimes, he spoke more than he meant to. Perhaps he had a weak spot for him, despite his better judgment.

"Well, invite him over to the party we are having tonight."

"Party?"

"Yeah, to celebrate our first Quidditch scratch match. The entire team is invited." Sebastian gestured to the entire pitch.

"Just hold on one second!" Beiste bellowed. "How on earth is an all-boys school going to meet the gender ration requirements?"

"With a little help from Sue." Sue marched forward with her cheerleaders in toe.

"Sue, I thought you hated this game, as I recall, 'it's not a real sport.'' Sam air quoted.

"That's exactly why I need to witness this. If the school board finds out that Coach Beiste isn't teaching her kids a real sport, she is hardly a sports teacher, is she?"

Beiste just rolled her eyes as the threat and blew her whistle. "Dalton, Cheerios''! Warm up, we start in five."

The game was a good one. Just as Sam had predicted Blaine subbed in more than he expected. No one was seriously injured or died no matter how hard the Dalton boys threw their bludgers. Sebastian was one of the Beaters and he was ferocious. Blaine watched him with a smile, despite himself, he was brilliant at this game.

Sebastian was true to his word and after the match invited all the teams over for a party. Sebastian lived in Blaine's neighbourhood, which was a very good neighbourhood. So, Sebastian's home was similar in size and grandeur to Blaine's and only a few streets down.

It was decided that Sam would arrive at Blaine's house first and they would walk their together. The boys strode side by side wrapped in thick coats against the cold.

"I don't understand why we are even going." Sam muttered for the third time. "It's not like we even like Sebastian."

"He's my old school friend." Blaine replied, a little irritated. "I want to catch up with everyone. I miss them." Sam looked a little hurt.

"We could have just as much fun staying over at yours and watching movies."

"We did that the other night Sam. You have been acting strangely, lately, what's up?"

"I have not." Sam grumbled.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not, Blaine." Sam paused his walk and looked his friend in the eyes, then his eyes flashed everywhere but Blaine's face.

"Sam, you are dressed perfectly. Please don't feel self-conscious about what you are wearing. Everyone is going to be too drunk to care if you are wearing fancy brand names or not." Somehow Blaine didn't think that was what was bothering Sam, but Sam didn't correct him. "Sam, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange ever since I broke up with…" Blaine grunted the name. his emotions getting the better of him "Have I done something wrong? You act all flirty one second, then all guarded the next. I don't understand."

"I don't act flirty!" Sam cried as if it was a scandal. Blaine backed away with his hands in the air, as if in defeat.

"Fine, lets just get to this party, we don't have to talk about it ever again."

"Good." Sam huffed. It was anything other than good.

When they arrived at the party Blaine's suspicious had been correct. Everyone was drunk. Sam and Blaine entered the chaos. Music blared. There were Dalton uniforms half tossed over the couches and letterman jackets on the floor. Brittany was performing part of her cheerleading routine which mean she was balancing upside down in a handstand. She was cackling madly. Artie was doing wheels down the marble corridor. A few of the Dalton boys that Blaine recognised beckoned him over. Blaine joined them, leaving Sam to his own devices.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! We have missed you!" Wes was delighted to see his friend again. The boys round face with flushed red with the effects of alcohol.

"It's good to see you all too."

"When are you coming back?" Nick asked.

"Coming back?"

"Yeah, coming back to us, to Dalton. I mean, what's keeping you now that-"

"Nick!" Wes scolded before he could finish his sentence. Perhaps he had a point, what was keeping Blaine around? His eyes darted towards Sam who was sculling a beer with Santana. Really, Sam was the only thing keeping Blaine around, and Blaine had no idea what was going through that boy's mind. Perhaps changing schools and putting some distance between them was the right thing to do.

"Ah." Nick mused, putting the puzzle pieces together. He left it at that and handed Blaine a drink. Soon one drink became two, then three, then just as the Dalton boys remembered, Blaine was performing on the stairwell completely intoxicated and barely able to stand.

"Shouldn't anyone stop him from making an ass of himself." Sam mused as a crowed had formed to watch him perform. Blaine was singing some dopey song about unrequited love. _Clearly, he was not over Kurt_, Sam thought.

"Nah, Blaine pours his heart out when he's drunk." Sebastian said. "He's been telling us about this boy from school." Sam's interested was peaked. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to give Blaine a reason to come back to us." The boy with the dusty blond hair and long neck strode forward and wrapped an arm around Blaine's wobbling torso. Sam couldn't watch as Sebastian cooed over him, helping him to sit down on the stairwell. Blaine giggled like a school girl when Sebastian whispered something in his ear and nudged his nose against Blaine's neck. Sam tried his best to ignore it all. He turned around, left the room to distract himself with another beer. But that didn't work, and he quickly returned to watch Sebastian try to assist Blaine up the stairs.

_No, no, no, no_ Sam thought. He left his beer on the table and slipped up into the stairwell.

"Blaine, I think it's time to go home." Sebastian turned and glowered at him.

"I was going to take him to my bed and let him sleep it off." Sebastian explained. Sam tried to ignore the fact that Blaine's drunken hands were trying to unbutton Sebastian's shirt as they spoke.

"You can join us if you like." Blaine sung. Sam cringed, he knew Blaine would regret it all the next day. He knew how Blaine's mind worked, it very often leapt before it looked.

"Let me take him home, Seb, please." Sam asked reasonably. "Blaine will thank you in the morning. I will let him know how you tried to look after him." Sam offered, knowing very well that it wasn't exactly true.

"And how do I know you aren't just going to take advantage of him?" Sebastian curled a protective arm around Blaine. It was Blaine that replied.

"Haha, Sam is straight, far too straight. Otherwise I would be his boyfriend in a heartbeat." Sam felt like he had just fallen down the stairs. Blaine was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying. Blaine's words seemed to repulse Sebastian a little and he took a step back from Blaine.

"Fine." Sebastian conceded. "But when he needs a good fuck to get over his sexless ex, Blaine already has my number."

"Wait, wait, wait." Blaine stumbled back up the steps to pull Sebastian down for a kiss. Sam looked away. Blaine had one hand on the bannister for support, the other was grasping the bulge between Sebastian's legs. It was a sloppy loud drunk kiss, but Sebastian pulled away as if it was the best kiss in the world.

"I'll call you." Sebastian whispered as Blaine fell backwards on the steps. Sam caught him effortlessly. Blaine looked up with blurry eyes at the clear distaste on Sam's expression.

"Why you have to be so homophobic?" Blaine slurred.

"I'm not." Sam hurried the two of them out the front door. The lights and music blared behind them.

"You are." Blaine pressed. Sam really did not want to have this conversation while Blaine was drunk, but Sam, too had a few, which had loosened his tongue.

"No, I just didn't want to see you having drunk rebound sex."

"You don't have to watch." Blaine entirely missed the point of Sam's words. "I mean, you can if you like, I'm sure Sebastian would be up for that."

"Blaine, please, stop." Sam did his best to ignore the visual image he was having of Sebastian and Blaine, and the jealousy that rammed up along side it.

Blaine, for once, obeyed, in his drunken state he still managed to walk at a brisk pace, walking, although wobbly, ahead of Sam. Sam didn't see it, but Blaine was sniffling, wiping his eyes and nose. He didn't notice until they reached Blaine's front porch.

"Blaine, have you been crying?" Sam helped him up the last step. Blaine's eyes were glassy and his nose red.

"What gave it away?" Blaine replied dryly.

"You can't keep thinking about you-know-who and beating yourself up about it, you are worth more than that." Sam wrapped Blaine up into his arms.

"It's not about him." Blaine confessed. "Thankyou for walking me home. I'll be fine now. You can go back to the party."

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere when my best friend is crying." Sam took Blaine's house keys and opened the front door. Sam knew his way around the house as if it was his own and lead Blaine upstairs to his bed. Blaine's bedroom was large, with black walls that were designed to be drawn on with chalk. On those walls Blaine had written notes to himself, from his homework schedule, song lyrics to other reminders. Sam eyed one as he turned on the light. It read.

_He's just a friend._

Sam didn't know why, but his gut feeling told him that note was about him. It made him hurt a little inside and with the side of his fist, rubbed it out.

"Can you undress yourself?" Sam asked, seeing Blaine struggle to kick off his shoes without falling over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…. No, need help." Blaine fell onto the bed.

"Sit up." Sam sighed. Blaine lifted his hands above his head and Sam pulled the boy's shirt free.

"Do you sleep in your jeans, jocks or do I have to find your pjs?"

"You know I sleep in pj's." Blaine laughed.

"I know, but that's when I'm around."

"You're not staying around?" Blaine asked soberly. Sam sighed at the hurt expression on his friend's face. "Please?"

"I'll stay, your couches are pretty comfy." Something Sam had said made Blaine toss himself into his pillows.

"God, Blaine, you are such an idiot!" Sam heard his friend scream into the cushions.

"Hey, hey, you are not an idiot." Sam scooched up into the bed, sitting up alongside Blaine. He pressed a hand to the boy's bare shoulder. God, that tanned skin was so soft. The urge to lie down and be Blaine's big spoon was impossible to resist. Sam lay down and left the tiniest of gaps between them. it was a compromise. "Blaine?" Sam could see in the dim light that Blaine's body had relaxed a little. Sam was sure he had fallen asleep, shirtless with his jeans still on and one sock half dangling off his heel.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you." Sam sighed. He wanted to wrap Blaine up in his arms, to kiss the back of his neck and to make that boy smile like he deserved to smile. But Blaine was drunk and probably wouldn't remember anything he said anyway. Sam though it practice, to say the words aloud, to test them out on his lips with no one to hear them, then perhaps, it would be easier when the time came to say them to Blaine face to face. "I think you know what I've been acting strange, though." Sam continued. "I just don't know what you want. You're still not over him, and I know right now you need a friend more than a boyfriend, but Blaine, I think you want me too." Sam still had chalk on his hand from wiping off that note on the wall. Sam rolled into his back and stared up to the dark ceiling. He felt Blaine turn as well, then wrap a lazy arm across Sam's chest. Blaine's body was warm and solid. His head lifted itself onto Sam's chest. Sam instinctively wrapped an arm around his friend. Blaine's sleepy fingers scrunched at Sam's shirt as he rolled the entire length of his body up alongside Sam's. That feeling was like a growing buzz down Sam's hips. He clenched his teeth against it. This was no time for an erection but God, it felt so good.

"You're not a jerk." Blaine mused in sleep. His head and pressed what Sam was sure was a sideways kiss just over his nipple. "You're just confused. I saw how jealous you got when you saw me with Seb. Now it all makes sense." Blaine's hand rubbed up and down Sam's chest, then lingered down to his waistline. Sam took that hand and returned it to where his heart lay.

"Not while you're drunk, Blaine." Sam kissed Blaine's forehead softly, hoping that the boy would remember their conversation tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

When Blaine woke the next morning, he was alone, well, alone apart from the splitting migraine that was screaming into his brain. Groaning, he rolled across his pillows like a slug towards the bedside table. He found a glass of water waiting for him there. He didn't think about how it had got there, just that it did not taste as refreshing as it should have. If anything, it made him want to vomit. Blaine rolled back onto his bed and grabbed for his phone. His eyes focused on the text; it was a little blurry. It was from Sebastian.

Seb: Hey man, when you have recovered from your hangover, do you want to hang out?

B: I don't think I'm ever going to recover.

Seb: Ha-ha, how about I come over, that way you don't have to venture into the sunlight. I'll bring coffee.

B: Coffee sounds amazing.

Blaine fell back asleep until three in the afternoon when he showered and dressed. As he walked around his room, he noticed something was missing. His note to himself, the one that said _he's just a friend, _was gone_. _

Blaine hoped to God he had wiped it off by accident, he hoped he hadn't done something stupid last night. He couldn't remember much of it. He recalled Sebastian's arm around his waist. He remembered singing on the stairwell. He remembered Sam's expression, was he grumpy? Defensive? Had Blaine said something stupid. Oh, God, was that why he hadn't received any calls or texts from Sam today. The boy never went a day without messaging some stupid thing he found on the internet.

Blaine thought it best to jump the gun and just apologise.

B: I'm sorry Sam for my behaviour last night

Sam: Do you even remember it?

B: No… but I figure if you hadn't stayed overnight, I must have done something really stupid

Sam: I had to babysit my brother and sister

It was a sound explanation, but was it the only one? Blaine didn't have time to pry deeper because the doorbell had rung. Blaine trudged down the stairs as if his knees were made of jelly. He must have looked like an old man when he opened the door.

"Hi Seb."

"You look like shit." Sebastian was always honest. He always spoke his mind, rather too frankly most of the time. He stood on the porch with a tray of coffee and cronuts. The smell ignited the hunger in Blaine's stomach.

"Thanks. How do you look so good?" And Sebastian did look good. It was as if he had the deepest most luxurious sleep last night. His face was bright and clothing spotless. He smelt like a perfume store.

"I always look this good." Sebastian teased with a wink. "Maybe you're just noticing me for the first time now." The comment was laced with something deeper. Both the boys knew it. Blaine's mind was still foggy and didn't return the comment. Was it so bad if he was noticing Sebastian? He deserved to be happy, right? Blaine's nose followed the tray of coffee into the kitchen. Sebastian placed the takeaway cup and the collocate cronut under his nose. That sat opposite each other in the kitchen island. The cold marble benchtop was soothing and cool on Blaine's forearms. He wanted to lean forward and press his forehead to it but instead he un-hunched his shoulders and looked Seb in the eye. Had he kissed Seb last night? Oh God, why did he feel like he had done something else? Blaine's expression must have changed, and Sebastian gave a little chuckle.

"Memory coming back now, is it?"

"Did we?"

"Kiss. Yeah."

"Ah."

"Don't remember it?"

"Not really?"

"Want me to remind you?" Sebastian purred, sliding a little closer across the kitchen bench. Blaine grew more than a little nervous. It had been a long time since anyone had flirted with him. Even when Kurt was around, it wasn't something that had been in his nature. Blaine had always been the one doting on him. Now Sebastian was bringing him his favourite food and the best cup of coffee he had in a very long time. Blaine sipped it with a grin, making Sebastian wait for an answer.

"You must have made your way through all the Dalton boys if you're coming after me."

"You didn't answer my question." Sebastian slid a little closer, watching Blaine blush. Blaine didn't stop him when Sebastian reached a hand to brush a stray curl from Blaine's cheek.

"Seb, I'm not…" Not what? Not read? Not over Kurt? Not ready to accept the fact that the guy he really has a crush on is completely straight? Blaine never got to finish his train of thought.

Sebastian's lips pecked the edge of Blaine's mouth, testing. Blaine shut his eyes and held his breath. No one had kissed him since Kurt, he wasn't counting the drunk kiss they shared last night because Blaine had no recollection of it. Even with his eyes closed he could tell Sebastian's body wasn't far away at all. Blaine tilted his head just a little, just enough to let Sebastian know it was ok. Sebastian wrapped his fingers through the back of Blaine's neck and pressed their lips together once more. Their noses knocked and Sebastian forced Blaine's jaw open with his tongue. Blaine pushed it back with a grunt. He had never kissed like this before. Kurt was always so soft like the kisses in the movies. This was as if Sebastian was trying to fish something out of his tonsils. Blaine rose from his seat and moved his lips to match the speed of Sebastian's. When Sebastian managed to crush the fronts of their bodies together Blaine pulled away. The feeling of Sebastian's chest against his was overwhelming.

"Seb, please." Blaine breathed. He looked away, sat back down and crossed his legs. Despite himself he was growing hard and that was the last thing he wanted Sebastian to see. Sebastian, however, made no motion to hide is, in fact, he adjusted himself rather obviously before sitting back down.

"I get it." Sebastian replied, respecting Blaine's boundaries. "You're not over him."

"I always thought Kurt and I were soulmates." Blaine hasn't spoken his name in a very long time. it still hurt to say.

"No, I mean, the other guy, the one you came to the party with."

"What? Sam?"

"If that's what you call him. I would say more like blond God of lips and abs."

"Call him what you want, he's straight, and he's just a friend."

"Well then he won't have a problem if we hang out a little more after school. I've missed you."

"So have I." Blaine smiled. He did miss his friends at Dalton, he began to seriously think of returning.

"And, if you ever need to let off some steam after spending all day sitting beside that disappointingly straight blond bombshell…. I'm all yours." Sebastian added with a cheeky grin.

"Seb, you haven't changed a bit."

"Why change perfection?"

The boy's spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on Dalton gossip, where the graduates were now, what was happening with the glee club and how on earth such a ridged school agreed to play quidditch. He forgot how fun Sebastian could be around once you got passed his ego. Blaine was having such a genuine time he did not think about Sam or look at his phone. Sam's missed calls went unseen.

Sam dug the quidditch broom stick into the grass as he waited for the team to arrive. He had arrived early for training since he needed to clear his head. He had also hoped Blaine would be there too. He hadn't seen his friend all day.

Sam was a mess. He didn't know what was happening to him. every time he looked at Blaine his heart raced, and his teeth clenched. He wanted to tell Blaine the truth he just didn't know how. What was the truth anyway? _Hey Blaine, I really like you? Hey Blaine, I've never been more comfortable around anyone else? Hey Blaine, I'm hot for you? Hey Blaine, guess what, I'm gay? Hey Blaine, my ass is all yours?_

Sam groaned at the stupidity of his own thoughts. Nothing felt right. It was like all the words become lodged in his throat. Ok, so he had feelings for Blaine, did that make him gay? He didn't have feelings for any other guy, hell, he found himself more attractive than any other guy in the gym. Was that too narcissistic of him? Did he just have high standards?

And what about girls? How did he know he liked girls? He had never had sex with one. He dated Quinn for a bit (God, that felt like a lifetime ago) but that didn't go anywhere, Brittany was sort of interesting. She was sweet and funny. Maybe he should spend more time around Brittany, at least, maybe he would feel comfortable enough to ask for her advice. She had dated Santana after all. Yes, that seemed like a plan. Before he said anything to Blaine, he would talk to Brit.

What Sam didn't plan for was to see Blaine arrive hand in hand with Sebastian. The Dalton boy was laughing, throwing his head back at something Blaine had said. Sam speared the broomstick into the ground before he realised what he had done.

"Oh, hey Sam." The boy's smiled.

"Blaine, looks like you recovered from the weekend."

"I did. Thanks to Seb, he rocked up with coffee and breakfast."

"It was nothing." Sebastian waved a hand. They were acting like a couple.

"Will you excuse me." Sam didn't give an excuse, he just marched across the pitch.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" It was Artie and David with the equipment.

"There's a Dalton boy on pitch. You may want to kick him out before training begins." Sam didn't hang around to hear their response. What was Sebastian doing here anyway? What was Sam doing! What did he expect to happen? Blaine was gay, he's dating Sebastian. Blaine wasn't a mind reader, now he was acting like a complete idiot.

"Hey, Sam!" Sam spun around to the pressure on his shoulder. It was Blaine. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Sam lied. "So, ah, what's Seb doing here?"

"I invited him."

"Why?"

"Because." Blaine shrugged and bit his lip. "we're going out for coffee afterwards."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah." Blaine's words winded Sam. He forced himself to say.

"Good, good for you, good for you two." Sam tried to control his breath. "You don't remember anything from the weekend, do you?"

"Not much." Blaine shrugged. His adorable eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember a distant dream. "Sam, if I did something that night to make you mad, just tell me."

"You didn't. Have you two… kissed?"

"Yeah." Blaine kicked the ground sheepishly. He was blushing.

"Right, fine, yeah, good for you, good for you. I'm going to, ah go do some benchpresschinupsbars." Before Sam could stumble over his words anymore, he set up pace and began to run around the oval. He made sure he ran far faster than Blaine ever had the hope of matching.

**A/N: I'm wanting the jump to the Blam just as much as you are but these characters decided to keep the tension going. When they do, I promise to deliver on the smut.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no post. Sorry about that. What's motivated me to keep this story going is I'm struggling to find some good Blam stories, so if you have any suggestions, send them through to me. Also, any suggestions for this story or anything you want to see, i'm all ears.**

The training had begun, and Sam was forced to re-join the team. He was panting and puffing. With his hair sleeked back with sweat. His cheeks puffed and hollowed with each breath. Blaine couldn't help but find him break takingly sexy. He imagined that what Sam would look like after hot, rough sex. Blaine groaned at the thought and adjusted the broom stick between his legs to hide the other something that was between them. he hoped to God Sebastian didn't notice. Clearly, he had done something very stupid the other night and hurt Sam. He didn't want to upset Sebastian either with the fact he was getting all hot and bothered looking at another guy. Not that Sebastian would probably mind. he would probably laugh at Blaine for having the hots for a straight guy. Blaine didn't want to be mocked either. And so, he ran around the field, catching the quafle and passing it to Ryder who lingered behind the hoops. Sam was keeper and blocked the pass with ease. Sebastian was on the other team; it was a small team as they didn't have enough players. The opposing team consisted of Sebastian, Brittany, Jake and Kitty. Blaine prowled alongside Sam waiting for them to advance.

"So, you and Seb…" Sam mustered the courage to ask, "Are you two dating now?"

"I don't know." Blaine replied honestly. "Seb isn't really the dating type."

"What type is he?" Sam growled, protective of his friend.

"The bragging type. One-night stands. I know more about his sex life than I care to admit."

"And are you sure you want to be that for him?"

"It's different, I think. We're friends, not just someone he met at the bar. We would be more like… cuddle buddies."

"That's not what I would call it." Sam grumbled, liking this Sebastian less and less. Despite promising Sebastian, he would put in a good word for him, he couldn't help but go back on his promise. "It sounds like he's using you while your vulnerable. He wants to be your rebound."

"What's so bad about that?" Blaine shrugged. "Maybe a rebound is what I need."

"No, what you need is someone that cares for you." Sam spat back a little louder than he intended. He saw Brittany's head turn and cock to the side.

"I don't need you to look after me, Sam." And with that Blaine raced sideways, narrowly dodging Kitty's bludger. Sam raced forward. Sebastian had the quafle. Frustration clouded his judgment and aim, he dived in for a tackle. Sebastian dodged it but it was too late. Sam had dived and his shoulder hit the ground.

"Ah!" pain shot through his left shoulder and he felt a stretch and pop of his socket. Sam rolled onto his back and didn't get up.

"Sam!" Blaine raced towards him and fell to his knees. All the anger that Blaine had been penting up seconds before disappeared and only concern remained.

"I'm fine." Sam sat up; his shoulder flopped limply to his side.

"Sam, I think you need to go to the hospital." Blaine muttered. His face creased with concern. Behind them Coach Beiste blew her whistle, and everyone raced around Sam.

"Back, off back off." The coach barked. "Sam, that looks dislocated. Blaine help him up, get him to the nurse's station. They will call his parents and get him to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Sam wasn't.

"That's the shock talking. The pain will hit you in a second." Blaine offered a hand to Sam's good one and he helped him to his feet. Sam's arm dangled at his side. The shock was already beginning to wear off and he his hearing began to ring and vision spot. The only thing keeping him going was Blaine's grip on his arm and the other arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm fine, Blaine, please." Sam tried to pull away.

"Sam, what ever is going on with you, just drop it for one second." Sam was veering off down the locker room corridor. Blaine had to tug him back to his side.

They made it to the nurse's office in what felt like forever. The walk was silence aside from Sam's rugged breathing. The searing pain in his shoulder made the walk feel like twice as long. But Blaine was by his side, his arms wrapped around him. part of Sam never wanted that walk to end.

"Thankyou." Sam panted as they reached the nurses office. "I can take if from here."

"Not a chance." Blaine opened the door for them. "What ever is going on with you, I'm still your friend."

"I really wish you could remember." Sam sighed.

"Hello boys, how can I… Oh, I see, that looks like we need to go to the hospital." The nurse was a sweet strawberry blond woman. She took one look at Sam's arm and picked up the phone. "Take a seat. We'll get you sorted."

"Please, can you fill me in on what I did?" Blaine ran through all the possibilities. Oh God, did he try and make a move on Sam?

"You were throwing yourself all over Seb." Sam didn't technically lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"And what do you care who I throw myself at?" Blaine asked.

"I'm your friend."

"Exactly. _Friend_." Blaine emphasized the word.

"Don't you have a date to go to anyway?"

"You are an idiot if you think I'm going to leave your side." Blaine rested his head against Sam's good shoulder. "Does that hurt?"

"No, that's fine." It was more than fine. Sam turned his head as much as he could and breathed in the scent of sweat and hair gel. His stomach tossed with butterflies and his insides thrusted with electricity. Why couldn't he just tell Blaine? Why was it so hard to just say it? It was Blaine, his best friend, what was he so scared of?

Then Blaine's words run through his head again. Blaine wasn't looking for a relationship now. He was looking for a rebound. Sam didn't want to be that rebound. He wanted to be Blaine's forever. That was why he did not tell Blaine how he felt. Instead he let his words burn in his chest.

Sam's shoulder was dislocated but the doctors had placed it back with little trouble. It did mean that Sam couldn't play for the coming weeks, months possibly. But Sam still attended training. He sat on the bleachers and watched. He watched Blaine play. Occasionally Seb also arrived and once a fortnight the Dalton boys would attend. Sue would annoyingly attend with her cheerleaders, bark orders, fly her drone to collect 'evidence' of how the school wasn't fulfilling their sorting requirements and run away. Beiste was not concerned at all. Sam spent his time with either Artie or David.

"Hey man." It was David. "How's the shoulder?"

"S-okay." Sam teste it gently. "Missing shoulder day though. I can feel the muscle wastage."

"You know what Beiste says, resting it now will prevent damage that could last a lifetime."

"I know, I know."

"So ah, Seb and Blaine are getting pretty close."

"So?"

"Take it from someone who has been in your shoes, Sam. You don't have to tell him, but you have to at least tell yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Sam knew exactly what David was talking about. David didn't say anything more. He just shrugged, grabbed his drink bottle and rose to his feet. He went back to coaching.

It was boring being stuck on the sidelines; Sam took to throwing spare broomsticks into the air attempting to hit Sue's drone as it zigs zagged across the field. It was that or watch Sebastian flirt with Blaine as they ran through drills. As he tried to spear the drone Sam began talking to himself, trying to put into practice what David suggested.

"Alright Sam, you can do this, just spit it out." He threw another broomstick with his good hand. the drone darted out of the way, rising higher before lowering itself dangerously close. Sam picked up another stick and began to duel.

"So maybe I don't like girls." Sam swash buckled the pipe back and forth. "I like boys. I'm gay. Are you happy now Sam? I said it! And yeah, I like Blaine, stupid Blaine who. Wont. Like. Me. Back." Damn that Sebastian!

"Whoa, hold your tonton there young Jedi." Blaine laughed, seeing Sam battle the drone as if it were a training orb. Sam jumped in fright, hoping his friend hadn't heard anything he had been grumbling to himself.

"Blaine, didn't see you there." Despite David assuring him he would feel better if he told himself the truth, Sam didn't feel any better at all, in fact, he felt worse about Blaine flirting with Sebastian. But Blaine was standing in front of him now, shining with a healthy layer of sweat and he was talking.

"Sorry, what?" Sam had missed everything Blaine had said.

"I said, did you want to follow me to the locker room, not like in a weird way, I mean, if you don't feel comfortable, like that's totally fine, we just haven't talked much recently, and I-"

"Yeah, of course." Sam cut Blaine off from talking. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Had to leave early for rehearsals."

Sam was completely unaware of the drone that zoomed directly back to Sue's office. The trouble with drones is that they not only record video, they also record sound. And so, sitting in her office, amongst her horse tranquilizers and her trophies Sue Sylvester caught a rather juicy confession. Now, what to do with this information?


	6. Chapter 6

After their tiff the other day, Blaine really wanted to make the effort to repair his friendship with Sam. It was on the rocks since Blaine started hanging out with Sebastian. Blaine assumed it was because Sam was feeling replaced, so he wanted to ensure he spent time with his best friend.

As for Blaine's feelings towards Sam, he remained that unattainable God of gorgeousness and Blaine had to accept that. Sebastian was helping distract him, but Blaine knew they would never be more than friends, perhaps with a little flirting here and there.

"How are things going between you two?" Sam forced himself to ask as they both changed in the locker room Sam wasn't overly sweaty since he hadn't done much by way of exercise, but he still needed to change out of his gym clothes.

"Great, actually. We're going out Saturday night." Blaine shrugged off his own clothes, down to nothing at all. He had his back turned to Sam, so he didn't see Sam's expression. If he had he would have noticed how the blond bit his bottom lip and looked away as the wonderfully toned ass strutted into the showers.

"Have you guys… you know?" Sam asked as Blaine turned on the shower taps.

"Have I used him for rebound sex yet?" Blaine chuckled through the steam. From the corner od Blaine's eye he could see Sam approaching the cubicle. Blaine had to remind himself again that Sam was just a friend, a friend who was currently on the other side of the shoulder height cubicle bricks, talking to Blaine while he was trying to shower. What sort of friendship was this? Blaine supposed they had shared a bed on more than one occasion and Sam had caught him perving every now and then. Blaine had to remind himself this was just Sam, this was Sam being comfortable around his gay friend, showing him that he wasn't being treated any differently. Blaine needed to stop reading into something that was not there.

"Well, have you?" Sam gulped, not wanting to know the answer. He wasn't sure what he would do if Blaine had confirmed they had.

"No."

"You looked relieved. Why?"

"I just, don't want you to do something you regret." Sam was caught tongue tied at how Blaine's body moved, the muscles across his shoulders. He was glad there was a tall ledge between them so there was no way Blaine could see what effect Blaine's shower was having upon him.

"You've said that a lot."

"Because it's true." It was true. Sam watched as Blaine turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sam had done his best to avoid letting his gaze drop but he couldn't stop a slight peak as the white cotton wrapped into place.

"Seb and I are going out this weekend to Scandals, I know you're not gay, but you are welcome to come along."

"What? No, you two enjoy your time. You're right, you can handle yourself, I'm just being overprotective."

Blaine shrugged on his usual polo shirt and chinos, swung his gym back over his shoulder and left.

Sam looked down at his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_Not sure if you're ready or not, but at least let me take you out this weekend, not as a date, but as someone you can talk to. Trust me, I've been where you are. Dave._

Sam replied. _Ok_

"So where are we going?" Sam asked Dave as he hopped into his car. It was strange seeing Dave in something other than sports gear or his Leatherman jacket. He was dressed in something that resembled a collared shirt, even if it was tartan print.

"You're a country boy, aren't you Sam?" Dave asked as he navigated the car.

"Yeah."

"Good, I think you'll like it then. It's a bar, they have a ride-a-bull."

"A bar? Man, I don't have any ID."

"Just trust me."

"The ride-a-bull does sound fun."

"Bet I can last longer than you."

"You're on, I've been riding horses since I was six."

"I've been riding that stupid bull since my brother left his ID at home one year."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, lives in Canada." Dave shrugged as if it were no big deal. Sam leant back in the passenger's seat. It was nice, just to chat, to hang out with someone who knew what he was going through but didn't talk about it, took his mind off things. Most of all it was nice to hang out with someone who knew his secret.

The boys snuck into the bar easily enough and once they were in nobody batten an eye. The bar was buzzing with cowboy boots, Stetson hats and bolo ties. There were bales of hay in one corner, ready to pad the floor of the mechanical bull's next victim. The more Sam drank the wilder the bull became. It took Dave five more drink's than Sam for Sam to finally be able to beat him.

"You know, it's so strange."

"What is?" Sam asked Dave.

"Feelings. Like emotions and stuff. I'll tell you something Sam, nothing changes."

"What do you mean, man?" Sam was trying to take Dave seriously, but it was difficult when he wasn't making any sense. Perhaps he had fallen off the bull one too many times.

"Admitting to myself who I was. I had built it all up inside my head about what it means to be gay. Before I came out, I had this idea that if I said it out loud then suddenly the Gay-Fairies would come down and turn me into Kurt."

"Like a gay fairy godmother?"

"Don't laugh dude, that's what I thought!" Dave shoved Sam so roughly he almost fell off his chair. They were both laughing at that.

"I saw Kurt walking around the school, and he was everything I'm not in his cravats and silver shoes. If I like guys too, then I had to be like him and that's not me."

"I don't know, you do rock a Stetson hat, just need to add some rhinestones and your halfway there. What are you trying to say Dave?"

"I'm trying to say that there is no gay-fairy-godmother. Telling people that your gay doesn't summon her like some glittery-Beetlejuice because she doesn't exist. You are still you so what are you afraid of?"

Sam thought for a moment, swirling around the dregs of his beer. What was he afraid of?

"I'm afraid Blaine won't like me back." Sam said. "You know when you've been friends with someone for so long, all they see you as is a friend."

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid it's like that. Blaine, I mean, when he's drunk, he's a massive flirt, but when he's sober, I'm just his best friend."

"A best friend is nothing to scoff at."

"Now he's probably flirting it up with Sebastian at Scandals because the boy can keep tempo on a musical instrument, but he cannot for life of his pace his drinking."

"And what would a best friend do?"

"Keep him out of trouble."

"Well then, lets go and crash his date!" It must have been the alcohol talking, but it certainly sounded like a great idea. Dave grabbed Sam and dragged him out the bar and raced him down the Lima streets towards Scandals.

"Oh, and by the way Dave!" Sam laughed as he puffed with dizzy steps. "You didn't get visited by the gay-fairy-godmother because Kurt _is _the gay-fairy-god-mother."

"Oh shit! I bullied the crap out of _the _gay-fairy-godmother, I need to apologise right now!"

By the time the had reached Scandals Sam was thinking that Dave was a pretty cool guy to be around. He would have been a blast at Glee if only things had been a little different in high school. It was easy enough to get into Scandals, nobody cared. Sam thought it was lame compared to the bar they had just been to, but he was far too drunk to care.

That drunken feeling did not seem drunk enough when Sam saw Sebastian and Blaine grinding on the dance floor. Sam ordered another drink while Dave was on his phone. He swiveld around on his chair and watched the strobe lights and deep beat of music whisk away his crush into the arms of another boy. Sebastian grinded up against Blaine's ass, and Blaine, Blaine was enjoying it! Dave had gotten off his phone when some bearded man had approached him. This left Sam swirling awkwardly on his chair.

"Sam!" Blaine saw him from the dancefloor and attempted to moonwalk-hopscotch across the dancefloor towards his best friend. Blaine was adorably dorky when he was drunk.

Drunk in a gaybar alongside his best friend, if Sam was going to come out of the closet, now was the time. He took another swig of liquid courage and prayed to his gay-fairy godmother (if there was one) that everything would be ok.

**Ohhh the suspense! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy! So this will be an 'M' rated chapter, because it's about friggen time, right? Don't forget to review and follow and all that jazz, let me know what you think and don't forget to check out my other stories.**

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Blaine wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Hanging out with Dave." Sam said, catching Sebastian's curious eye. "Wasn't expecting to come here." He added, seeing Sebastian's scowl. Sam hadn't intentionally sabotaged their date or whatever their night was.

"Hanging out with Dave!"

"Sam, dance!" Blaine basically tugged Sam to his feet and towards the dancefloor. The music was too loud for Sam to say anything to Blaine and so he just enjoyed moving with the music. He didn't care where Sebastian was, his focus was on his tipsy best friend. Sam made him laugh with his ridiculous stripper moves, put his hands to Blaine's hips to spin him around in circles, then kept those hands right there. With that liquid courage in his veins, Sam pressed Blaine's back against his front and pressed his hand to Blaine's chest. He could feel that burning warmth and thudding heartbeat. Sam had never danced with a guy like this before, he wasn't sure if he was doing this right, how close should he get? Was he sending the wrong signals to Blaine? What sort of signals did he want to send anyway?

He could smell the ridiculous amount of hair gel in Blaine's musky hair. He could feel Blaine's body falling into him. It was now or never.

"Blaine." Sam had to yell into the boy's ear to be heard. "Can we talk outside." Blaine nodded and took Sam's hand, leading them both out of the club. Sam's vision swirled and his stomach buzzed with the fantasy of forgetting words, pressing Blaine up against the club wall and making out with him then and there. God it would feel so good. Sam squeezed Blaine's hand so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd as they weaved passed the bouncers who were barely paying attention anyway.

"I get it, you don't like Seb." Blaine rolled his eyes, Sam was being incredibly overprotective.

"No, it's not that." Sam spoke softly now that he didn't have to yell over the music. Blaine was leaning up against the wall. Now was the time, it had to be time.

"Blaine, I'm gay." Sam watched his best friend's face drop. Was he disappointed? Blaine blinked with sullen lips as if everything wasn't quite right. "Blaine? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard." Blaine gulped. "So, you and Dave then. Yeah, cool I get it. I'm proud of you for coming out." Blaine seemed to be waffling on as he spoke. "You two seem like a nice couple."

"What? No, Blaine." Sam was about to explain when Blaine looked down at his phone in his pocket, it was ringing. Blaine fumbled in his pocket while Sam waited patiently to explain. What he was not expecting was for Blaine to say:

"Kurt!" Blaine was sobered up quickly. "Hey, how are you going?... yeah, that's really good to hear… well I'm happy for you…. No, I have no idea why Dave Karofski is calling you a gay fairy god-mother…. No I don't think he's trying to bully you, he's changed….yeah I see him around…. Actually he's here tonight…Scandals… no not with Dave….Sebastian."

Sam watched Blaine's expression change from excited, to confused to guilty to hurt. Clearly Kurt had not liked the last answer to his question and hung up. He wasn't over Kurt.

"Sorry about that interruption."

"Come here." Sam pulled Blaine into a tight hug, it was the first time Kurt and Blaine had spoken in months, this was far more traumatic for him than he would ever let on. Sam took the time to duck his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, and rub comforting circles in his back. Sam was so warm, Blaine pressed himself further into the chest, indulging in such fine muscles, because in his drunken state he was certainly no saint.

"I'm proud of you, Sam." Blaine muttered, remembering what Sam had said before the phone call. "I shouldn't have answered my phone."

"S'okay, Blaine." Sam felt how Blaine snuggled his cheek deeper into Sam's chest. "You know, why don't we ditch this club and hang out."

"What about Dave?"

"I told you, we're not a couple. You and Seb?"

"I told you, he's not the dating sort." Blaine said. "I feel like we've got a lot to talk about."

"I'll tell Dave, you tell Seb, and then we both turn off our phones, alright?"

"We should totally play video games right now." Sam giggled as they stumbled into Blaine's empty house. The taxi ride over had gone so fast, just small talk, Blaine talked about how Seb perved on anything that moved and how Dave rode the mechanical bull like a proffesional.

"Noo, don't make me play video games." Blaine whined, knowing he couldn't possibly win while the world was swirling. "We should eat ice-cream."

"Blaine, I can't eat anything right now." Sam was filled with whisky and beer and it gave him the confidence to spin Blaine around the hallway and tug him through the living room.

"Then come to bed."

"To bed?"

"Yeah, bed." Blaine shrugged. "What? It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Yeah, but now…"

"Oh my God, Sam, come on, think about what you're saying, you haven't changed have you?"

"No."

"Then what's your problem?"

Sam's problem was that he was drunk, Blaine was drunk, Sam wanted Blaine so bad and right now he didn't care if he was Blaine's one-night stand. Of course, Sam didn't say these things, instead he let Blaine take him up the stairs.

"No problem." Sam hummed, taken away by how Blaine's hand felt in his. They made it to Blaine's room, Sam paused at the door, remembering the smudge of chalk and the writing that had once said: _He's just a friend._

"Ahhh." Blaine stumble across his bed after trying to kick off his shoes. Sam, in his drunken state found this hilarious and bounded towards Blaine and tackled him into the mattress.

"Sam! Stop smothering me with pillows!" Blaine gathered a mouthful of fluff as Sam shoved a pillow in his face. Blaine kneed Sam in the guts, taking the opportunity to pin Sam down and straddle him, just like how they always played, how the wrestled, how they used to be, before the past few months. But now things were a little different. Sam's cheeks were flushed with something more than just exhaustion and he was begging his cock to stay flat in his pants when Blaine's hips pressed down on him. He could feel the weight of Blaine's hands gripping his wrists and his frazzled hair and panting lips.

"Stop, stop, I surrender." Sam huffed, wriggling a little, trying to use it as an excuse to hide the excitement that ran down his stomach. Blaine made no motion to release Sam and Sam didn't pull himself away, instead they stared at each other wish such intent it was as if they were trying to read each other's minds.

"You can kiss me." Sam begged, "If you want."

Both boys tended to overthink when sober, they would have thrown around a dozen reasons why this was a bad idea, but right now, there was nothing more that Blaine wanted then to feel those thick soft lips on his.

Blaine dived down with a little too much drunken force and pressed his mouth to Sam's Sam caught those lips and moved with them as if he knew exactly how they would dance. Blaine released Sam's wrists so Sam could wrap his hands around the back of Blaine's neck, pressing their lips closer. Sam didn't want Blaine to second guess himself or pull away. Sam needed this, needed to feel Blaine. Their mouths opened together, and their tongues met, flicking against each other, moving and wrestling, diving into each other's mouths urgently. There was nothing gracious about this kiss, it was like they were wrestling, Blaine bit down on Sam's lower lip and Sam retaliated by knocking his teeth against Blaine's.

Their silence became moans and moans became growls as both became frustrated with just kisses. Sam, still beneath Blaine, hitched a heel up around Blaine's hip and forced the boy's body to lie down upon his.

"Sam!" Blaine breathed when he felt that hard ridge in Sam's jeans.

"Blaine please don't stop kissing me." Sam begged, wondering if his erection had unsettled Blaine, he unhitched his heel so Blaine could pull away if he wanted to. But Blaine didn't, he pressed his body down harder, making sure Sam could feel his own cock. Sam whimpered at the sensation, his body aching and his denim pants growing increasingly uncomfortable. His belt buckle pressed into the head of his cock and his pant legs restricting his movements.

"Sam, I need to take your pants off." Blaine gasped into Sam's open mouth. He suckled those lips one more time before lowering his hands down to Sam's belt buckle. Something so simple should have been easy, but Blaine found it almost impossible untill a hand had found its way into the front of Blaine's pants.

"Oh, fuck, Sam!" Blaine's cock throbbed as Sam's hand stroked up and down through the fabric of his underwear. Blaine arched and spread his legs, trying to some how take Sam's pants off, and unzip his own while Sam's fingers were- Oh Fuck! Sam's fingers kneaded his balls, rolling the, testing them, then returning to stroke his cock.

"Is that good?" Sam asked, not that he needed too, he could see Blaine's expression, bottom lip bitten and eyes closed.

"God, Sam you have no idea." Blaine eventually shrugged off both their pants, with a little help from Sam, and there they were underwear and shirts, the shirts had to be the next to go. Blaine was dying to roll himself across those abs. Blaine left Sam's lips and began to bite through Sam's shirt, gentle bites, love bites that made Sam gasp.

"Fuck Blaine, that's hot." Sam gasped as he felt another pinch across his flank, then a wet, tongue with hot breath trail down to his abs, biting each singe six pack, before licking the sliver of hip visible under his shirt. Blaine tugged the hem of Sam's shirt in his mouth and pulled it up, revealing Sam's chest. Sam flung the shirt to the floor, letting Blaine admire him without needing to turn away or hide his sneaky glances. As much as Blaine tried to hide those looks Sam knew the boy struggled to hide his gawking every time Sam took his shirt off.

"I've left marks on you, I'm sorry." Blaine fretted, seeing the bite marks across Sam's chest. There was a look of panic in his eyes and Sam didn't understand where it came from. All he could do was sit up and wrap Blaine in his arms, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.

"Shh, I like the marks."

"You do?" Kurt hated marks on his skin, of course, Blaine didn't say this.

"God, yes." Sam loved that pinch, that tug, the feeling of Blaine wanting those muscles he worked so hard to achieve.

Blaine grinned devilishly and pushed Sam back down into the sheets.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this." Blaine licked and ran his teeth up and down Sam's body in a frenzy. The licks, the nips, the suckles, left Sam feeling like Blaine's own personal feast.

When Blaine trailed his tongue over the ridges of Sam's hips Sam bucked and whined, raking his hands across Blaine's shoulders, his cock lifted through his underwear, nudging Blaine's cheek and begging for the same attention. Blaine obliged and dove his head between Sam's legs. With underwear still on Blaine teased through the fabric, licking and nipping Sam's inner thigh, tracing each aching ball, then up Sam's shaft that was as hard as his abs, then up to Sam's head, the tip just peaking through the elastic waistband of his underwear.

"Oh my God, Blaine." Sam could barely control himself when he felt Blaine's lips part and suckle the tip of his cock.

"I want you so bad." Blaine tugged down Sam's underwear to reveal exactly what he wanted, before Sam had time to beg, Blaine's mouth was around him. Blaine worked his lips tight around Sam's cock, sucking in deep, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Sam's head, trying to find the place that Sam liked best.

"Blaine, there, please," Sam muttered incomprehensible sounds as Blaine felt Sam's head begin to swell and his length throb and twitch. The boy was close, but Blaine didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going, he needed to keep going. He kneaded Sam's balls in one hand and raked his nails down Sam's thighs with the other.

"Blaine, please you're going to make me come."

"Hmmmmm." Blaine felt his stomach bubble with excitement, knowing Sam was so close, teetering on the edge, he slowed his moments gently, wanting Sam to revel in that moment just before coming. He wanted to draw out each little whimper, how Sam's abs clenched, how the boy tugged at the back of his neck and rubbed his shoulders.

"How are you doing this to me Blaine?"

Although it was a rhetorical question, Blaine hummed proudly, buzzing around Sam's cock, before diving his mouth deep around Sam, moving up and down, his tongue swirling frantically.

"Blaine, fuck Blaine, Blaine!" Sam's scream became a whimper as Blaine caught Sam's release in his mouth and swallowed, the roof of his mouth hitting Sam's tender head.

Blaine's own cock was wet with precum at the sound of his name being screamed and the sight of Sam panting, barely able to move. Blaine crawled back up beside Sam, pressing his body up against his flank and hitching his leg up over his abs. Sam wrapped him up in an embrace, his body still coming down from it's high. Blaine traced his fingers up and down Sam's puffing chest, admiring the boy's dazed expression.

"Blaine, how did you… that felt so…" Sam figured it was useless using words, instead he turned his head and kissed Blaine, this time the kiss wasn't so urgent, it was gentle, Sam's lips taking their time to flick and part against Blaine's. Sam's hands trailed down Blaine's body, feeling the feint whisp of chest hair, the hard nub of nipple, Blaine gasped when Sam flicked them, then giggled as he pinched.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one whose nipples are ticklish." Sam giggled into Blaine's smile. "How the hell do you still have underwear on?" Sam slipped a hand underneath Blaine's briefs and squeezed his ass.

"I don't know." In an instant those briefs were on the floor and Sam's hand returned to Blaine's ass, pressing his palms that muscle, his fingertips just reaching the edges of his cheek. Sam wanted to know what Blaine wanted, wanted to give him everything he wanted.

"Blaine what do you want?" Sam gasped as he felt Blaine's cock glide against his. Sam looked down, seeing their bodies side by side.

"I want you." Blaine kissed Sam's jawline.

"Well, I gathered that." Sam chuckled, rolling his fingers down Blaine's hips. Blaine opened up the gap between them and Sam wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock. He tested the feeling in his hand, the ripple of veins, the soft wetness of his head. Sam watched how Blaine's eyes closed at the touch, how his body arched, and his breath caught.

If Blaine couldn't form words, he must be doing something right. Sam's hand slipped up and down, coiling tightly, grazing up and down Blaine's head and down to the base. Blaine burrowed his tongue into Sam's mouth again, moaning, not holding back. God, he was loud! Sam's cock twitched at the sounds, his stomach stirring once again.

There was one thing that Blaine wanted, one secret pleasure he thought of every time he saw Sam's bare chest, but he couldn't say it, what if Sam thought it was weird? But fuck, as Sam was pumping him, as he was gliding those lips across Blaine's Blaine couldn't help it, it was as if Sam was sucking everything from him.

"I want to come on your abs." Blaine confessed before he could stop himself.

"All over them?"

"All over them." Blaine's breath hitched, waiting for Sam to say something that would put an end ot all of this. Instead, Sam grinned and said;

"I knew you liked my abs."

Suddenly Blaine was lifted back on top of Sam, Sam still stroking and their lips still locked. Sam rolled his wrists with every stroke and circled his thumb over Blaine's head. Blaine's hands were clenching Sam's chest, his moans becoming gasps, then sonorous whines. Sam's free hand alternated between raking at Blaine's ass and his balls. His own cock ached, and if Sam tugged Blaine in the right direction, their tips would meet. The touch felt incredible, but this was Blaine's turn, and Blaine was getting close. Sam watched as Blaine's body arched and arched, how he begged and muttered under his breath, punctuated by cuss words.

"Fuck, Sam! More!"

Sam pumped harder, tighter, raking his nails deeper into Blaine's thigh. Sam felt Blaine's cock pulse and he knew he was coming.

"Sam!" Blaine's body flooded with electricity, his cock heavy then tingling with release.

Sam felt a gush of warmth spread across his abs. He milked Blaine, wanting every drop to cover him, to fulfil Blaine's desire, to have his body worshiped by him, marked and owned by him.

As Blaine finished coming, he looked down, his cum dripping between the valleys of abs. There was something primal about what he had done and god it felt good.

"Like what you see?" Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for Blaine to say something. The boy looked like he was in a daze, his eyes were wide and chest panting. Their spent cocks rested side by side.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now." Blaine breathed, returning to Earth, "Here, let me clean you up." Blaine reached around and grabbed a pair of underwear and used to wipe Sam down reverently. Sam watched the boy still straddled on top of him, how he smiled, how his cheeks were flushed, and his skin was wet with sweat.

Blaine lay down beside Sam and the two wrapped themselves together as close as they could.

"Hey Blaine?" Sam asked, breathing in curls and hair gel.

"Hmm?"

"That thing on your wall, the one that said, 'he's just a friend', was that about me?"

"Yeah."

Sam chuckled and nuzzled himself deeper against Blaine's skin, they were both too tired to talk about anything, nothing needed to be said, they just needed to hold each other and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine thought he was dreaming, he had to be dreaming. He could smell Sam in his sleep, feel with toasty warmth along his back and a set of muscular arms holding him tight, just how he imagined Sam to feel. God this dream was good, and with a sensation of complete exhaustion from dancing last night, Blaine couldn't help but indulge in whatever dream his subconscious was blessing him with.

His imagination was better than good, it was brilliant, right down to the weight of Sam's body leaning around his, to the gentle movements of breathing right down to the… Oh. Blaine wiggled his ass closer to the heavy flesh he could feel slipped between his ass cheeks. Best. Dream. Ever.

Until that dream decided to wriggle back, no, rather thrust, pushing himself up against Blaine's ass for more friction.

That was when Blaine realised this was not a dream. Slowly, he looked down at the golden arms wrapped around him, then turned gently over his shoulder to see Sam's less than dignified sleeping face half buried in pillows. Sam! Naked! In bed with him!

Blaine's heart exploded with disbelieve, until he remembered everything from the night before; the club, Sam's confession, the return to Blaine's bedroom. Their kissing, their touching, the thrill of it all. Blaine couldn't help but moan in half sleep.

"Sleep." Sam muttered, tugging Blaine tighter like a teddy bear. Blaine wasn't one to argue and wriggled himself deeper into Sam's chest. Turning around in his arms so they were face to face, Blaine hitched a leg over Sam's hip. Their morning erections touched.

"Not sleep?" Sam muttered still half asleep.

"Kiss?" Blaine countered, tilting his lips to Sam's. He remembered how soft they were last night; this morning was even better than he remembered. Lips pressed gently together. Blaine closed his eyes again, tracing the shape of Sam's nose with his, then returning to those lips. Sam thrust his hips forward again. Their cocks pressed soft skin against soft skin. The buzz of arousal slowly pulled the two boys from their dreams.

Sam ran a lazy palm up and down Blaine's thigh that was hitched up around him. Blaine traced Sam's rippled flank. Sam loved the feeling of Blaine all over him, the feeling of being wanted and relished by his best friend. There was nobody else he would be doing this with, no body but the boy who he could spend every moment with and not be bored. The only one that appreciated his dorky impressions, his Star Wars obsession, and that boy was ferociously suckling at the base of his neck. Sam would not have expected Blaine to be like this, come to think of it, he had always stopped himself from thinking very much about Blaine at all, but there Blaine was, feisty now that sleep was fading away, making room for hunger.

When Blaine grazed Sam's collar bone with his teeth Sam let out a gasp. Blaine stopped.

"I'm sorry, was I too rough?"

"No." Sam looked up at those concerned puppy-dog eyes. Sam ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I just never took you for someone who would need to come with a warning label."

"Hmmm, 'I bite'," Blaine gnashed his teeth and latched them back onto Sam's shoulder. And they thought Sam was the dorky one. Once Blaine had finished with a series of love bites, he pulled his lips back and looked at Sam with a degree of seriousness and hesitation.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Blaine, it's never nothing when you make that face." Sam made sure his arms were wrapped tight around Blaine so the boy couldn't pull away.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything." Sam's stomach knotted; worried Blaine was about to say this entire night was a huge mistake. Not completely thought through? Yes. Going to raise some questions? Of course. But a mistake? No.

"I was always holding back before, you know, with him."

"You can say his name, I won't be offended." Sam pushed back one of Blaine's curls. Despite being naked in bed together, Sam was first and foremost Blaine's friend, Blaine was opening his old wounds for him, Sam was patient.

"Kurt was… delicate." Blaine gulped, casting his eyes away.

"I'm not." Sam pressed hips lips to Blaine's, making sure he nipped his bottom lip, just a little. "I don't know how you stopped yourself with him; last night you were more eager than an orc catching a Hobbit."

Sam could feel Blaine's smile against his cheeks.

"That has to be the least sexy thing anyone has ever called me." No wonder why Sam struck out with the girls. If Sam had said anything like that to Quinn, he was sure the cheerleader would have punched him in the nuts, that was, if she ever found out what an orc actually was.

"No, no, I can think of something worse, remember that time I told you that time your hair looked like Chewbacca's pubes."

"That's it!" Blaine grabbed a pillow and shoved it over Sam's stupid, laughing face. He shoved the fluffiness down upon him, then found another to add to the pile, straddling the boy with all his weight.

"Hthfovbnothhotoej."

"What was that, Sam?" Blaine gasped as Sam's tray hand found and pinched his nipple.

"Stap, stap, Blaine, you know I love your curls." Sam wrestled and kneed Blaine for freedom. Blaine fell back in complete belly laughs, Sam collapsed on top of him. He nuzzled his face into Blaine's hair to prove it, then stuck his tongue in Blaine's ear to illicit more of that infectious laughter.

"Sam, you're so weird!" Sam's tongue prodded where it didn't belong, then pulled back. Sam nipped Blaine's ear, then gentle kisses down his neck. Blaine sighed as Sam rolled his body down onto Blaine's.

"You don't have to hold anything back with me, alright Blaine?" Sam watched as Blaine settled and kissed the closest part of Sam he could reach, his bicep.

"I don't think I could hold back even if I tried." Blaine was struggling to hold back, feeling Sam's hips grinding against him.

Sam rested his body atop of Blaine's, letting his cheeks rest in the short hairs on his chest. "Blaine,"

"Hmmm."

"How does this work now?"

"How does what work?"

"Us."

"Oh."

There was a pause. Blaine swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what Sam wanted him to say, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friend.

It was Sam that answered. "I know you're not over Kurt. Well, you are but you're not, like it still hurts and all. I get that."

"I've had this massive crush on you for so long, I don't want to fuck it all up."

"We won't." Sam hummed with assurity. He thought for a moment, the propped himself up onto his elbow. "How about this? No names, no labels, just you and me."

"Just you and me, I like that." Sam returned to Blaine's chest. His heart settled, knowing that Blaine hadn't regretted their night together. Blaine's heart settled with the warmth of Sam's cheek against it, knowing that Sam would accept him no matter what.

"Dude, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked as they walked across the oval. They were early for practice and there the only two on the field.

"Of course, ask away." Blaine sat down on the bleachers with his drink bottle and towel. Sam shuffled awkwardly up and down the cement ground before deciding he should sit beside Blaine, lean back and look up at the sky.

Blaine watched as his friend twisted his lips awkwardly.

"Hey, don't overthink what your trying to say." Blaine turned to face his friend, putting a hand on his arm. Neither had set boundaries as to how affectionate they would be in public and so Blaine played it safe. To the world, they were just friends.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, like with two guys and stuff." They hadn't done anything more since that night.

"Ah." Blaine raised and lowered his head in understanding. "Well, I don't know what it's like with a girl, so I can't compare, but it feels good."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." Blaine shrugged, "but if you do it right, it feels ah-mazing." He threw his head back for emphasis.

"Brit only let me play with her lady-hole."

"Is that what she called it?" Blaine snickered, raising an eyebrow. Sam gave a side glance with a grin.

"Yeah."

"That's kind of…. yeah, that's totally Brit. Do I want to know what she called her other holes?"

"Boys! Why are you not jogging laps!" Beiste barked, seeing her two star players lounging side by side.

"Sorry coach." Sam leapt to his feet, used to Beiste's commands from football.

"Blaine, go grab some of the equipment." Beiste handed Blaine a set of keys. Blaine jogged off in one direction, Sam, in the other while the rest of the team slowly dragged their way to practice.

"Hey fish face!" Sam jumped when he heard someone barking at him.

"Becky?" the cheerleader had jumped out of nowhere and stopped Sam in his tracks.

"Coach wants to see you, Now!"

"Coach just told me to run laps."

"Not that coach, the real coach, come on!" Becky marched back into the school. Sam figured it was better to just get it over and done with than have Becky pester the whole team during training.

"What does Sue want?" Sam asked as they navigated the corridors to Sue's office.

"Oh, I want many things," Sue replied, overhearing Sam's question as they entered her office. Becky slammed the door shut behind them once she had shoved Sam into the room. Sam was now locked in the office with Sue Sylvester who was sitting in her chair, a drone resting on her desk.

"I want the deep-frying of any vegetable to be made illegal, I want 'Trouty-Mouth' to be a hit single and I want Quidditch to officially be recognised as 'not a real sport' by the school board so I can finally take my rightful place as principle of the school."

Sam stood there, unsure what this had to do with him.

"Ummm, yeah, we know, you've been screaming this down the megaphone basically every practice." The team was so used to it by now they had completely blocked it out.

"And thanks to my perfect spy drones, I have all the information I need to shut down this stupid sport forever."

"So, why am I here?" Sam wasn't scared, this was a typical Monday for Sue, that was, until Sue tapped the drone in front of her.

"You know this bad boy, right here, he's caught one mighty confession from you. A confession that made me loose a bet with Becky, who apparently has a better gay-dar than I do, but that's only because I eliminated by gay-dar to make room for more vengeful hatred and bear claws, not the pastry kind; the illegal wildlife-trade kind."

"I'm not afraid if that video." Sam shrugged. "If you want to out me, then so what?" Of course, Sam was bothered by it, Sue was about to take something from him, something he was still just discovering. There was no way in hell Sam was going to let her know this, and there was no way in hell he was going to let this ruin the team. He could take whatever Sue was going to throw at him. that was, until Sue said this.

"Oh no, Blondy McBigmouth," Sue grinned her sideways grin and leant back, putting her sneakers on the table. "There's only one person I would be sending this to."

"My parents won't care." Sam was becoming irritated with Sue, he was missing Quidditch practice for this.

"I'm sure Kurt Hummel will."

"Kurt?"

"Let me spell it out for you Rice-crispy, you maybe some available man-candy for Blaine Anderson right now, but you and I both know that that kid is not over Porcelain and as soon as Porcelain finds this tape in his email, you bet your sweet juicy lips that he's going to fly over and try and win Blaine back."

"They've broken up, Kurt doesn't care for Blaine anymore."

"My sources say otherwise."

"Sources?"

"When are you going to learn? I have eyes everywhere. Trust me, the moment Kurt thinks he's going to lose Blaine to some marshmallow lipped toy-boy, he'll come running back, they'll get back together and you'll lose your hobbit forever."

Sue had a point. Blaine wasn't over Kurt, if Kurt wanted him back, Blaine would jump right into his arms. The realisation felt like lead in Sam's chest. As much as he was there for his friend, it still hurt.

"What do you want?"

"Quit the team, sign this official complaint slip and be on your way." Sue slid a piece of paper forward along with a pen. Sam stared at it for a moment. He could not loose Blaine; he could not let his friend to return to a relationship that wasn't going to work out. Sam picked up that pen. He just really hoped Blaine would forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had missed the rest of training. The sinking feeling crumbled around in Sam's chest like rocks in a washing machine. He found Blaine in the showers of the locker room. The shower was steaming, and Blaine was singing some Katy Perry song, which instantly told Sam that there was no one else in the locker room. Blaine never sang Katy Perry unless he was alone or had a clan of doting singers to dance with him. Sam slunk around the corner into the shower room to find Blaine, hair sudsy with shampoo. Sam's chest fluttered, with freedom. Last time he was here, Blaine was a poorly supressed fantasy. This time, he let his eyes take in every sun kissed inch of Blaine's skin, the curve of his ass, the dimples just above it, the ridge of his spine.

"Oh, hey Sam." Blaine said, then realised he was completely nude. Not that they hadn't seen each other that way before, only this time, Blaine felt a little more naked than usual. He could feel himself stirring worse than usual. "Where were you at training today?"

Sam didn't want to talk about it, in fact, he didn't say a word. He couldn't tell Blaine the truth.

Sam strode into the cubicle, fully clothed, sneakers and all. The water drenched him instantly. Before Blaine could appreciate how the water clung to his wet t-shirt, Blaine's lips were on Sam's. His bare body was pressed up against his friend, soap falling from his hair. Sam's arms were wrapped tight, sliding gently up and down his back, grabbing his ass and pressing it as hard as he could against his thigh. Whatever questions Blaine had were washed off with his shampoo. He couldn't help but suckle on those lips, to nip at Sam's tongue that was dancing around his mouth. His fingers claws at the sticky fabric until he found a nipple, when he pinched it, it made Sam gasp. He pinched the other one, Sam turned his mouth to Blaine's neck.

"Aren't you worried someone will walk in?" Blaine asked his neck being attacked with hickeys.

"Don't care." Sam muttered. He did care though, he cared a great deal, but he needed to do something even more. He needed to show Blaine just exactly what he could do with that mouth. The possibility that Sue would double cross him and send that video to Kurt anyway, was very much a possibility. Sam feared what could be come of that, he wanted to do everything in his power to make Blaine his, to show him that he could be so much more, to be everything that boy deserved. And so, he cradled Blaine's neck between his lips and his palm, letting his tongue roll over the veins and tendons underneath, feeling Blaine give in to his embrace.

"Sam, that feels so good." Blaine moaned as his fingers toyed with his wet t-shirt. His cock was growing heavy, his balls tightening with each suck.

"I want to use my lips on you Blaine. Please." Sam asked, licking and kissing the water from Blaine's skin. He was already lowering his head to lick across Blaine's chest. Blaine was hard as anything now, the thrill of doing it in the high school was exhilarating and the excitement buzzed right between his legs.

"Right here?"

"Yes."

"In the shower?"

"God, yes." Sam's words were a possessive growl as he lowered himself to his knees. He took his time, rolling his lips across Blaine's stomach, nuzzling his nose up and down his neatly trimmed snail trail, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's hands running through his hair. He suckled up the warm water that was running down Blaine's body, licking down to his hips. He looked up to Blaine who was wiping the hair from his eyes.

"I want to make you come, Blaine." Sam spoke as he nuzzled his cheeks either side of Blaine's cock, remembering how good it had felt when Blaine had done it to him. "I want to taste you." Sam kissed either side of Blaine's erection, extending his tongue to lick just beside his cock.

"Then taste me, Sam." Blaine begged, his knees shaking a little with anticipation. The blonde's face was so beautiful, dotted with water droplets, his bottom lip dragging so close to his cock. Then those lips brushed up the length of his cock, pressing gently against his head. Blaine whimpered, begging, "Please."

Then Sam's mouth opened and swallowed Blaine, the pressure was instant, far more than Sam had been applying to his neck, the boy had been holding back.

"Fuck, Sam!" Sam's lips travelled all the way down to his base, he could feel the back of Sam's throat on the tip of his cock. He waited for Sam to pull back, to realise he had gone too far, but that never happened. The pressure in Sam's mouth just tightened.

Sam's mouth had adjusted quickly, and he supressed the urge to gag when he felt that smooth head hit the back of his throat. Sam thought of Blaine, all of Blaine in his mouth, and that urge came to pass. He slowly began to move, testing the feel of Blaine's veins under his tongue, feeling the ridge of his head along the roof of his mouth. He released Blaine's cock from his mouth a few times, then swallowed it back again, feeling how his tongue moved around it. He could tell he was doing something right by the way Blaine's thighs were shaking. Sam took just Blaine's head in his lips and swirled his tongue around, letting his hands explore Blaine's sack. He tugged and rolled them around, stroking them as he swallowed Blaine again and again. He swallowed him as if it would mean he could keep Blaine as his forever.

"Sam, yes, more." Blaine clutched the division barrier of the cubicle, if Sam continued like this, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand. Sam let his hands explore even more, steadying Blaine as best he could. He wanted more of Blaine, and he palmed his ass cheek in one hand while exploring further between his legs with the other. His fingers slipped between Blaine's wet crack, making the boy jump at the touch.

Sam did it again, and Blaine instinctively spread his legs. Sam's own erection was throbbing in his sopping wet pants. He had to get some release, and so while stroking Blaine's crack gently, he gave his own cock a teasing squeeze. There would be time for him later.

"Sam please don't stop." Blaine couldn't help but thrust his hips and Sam began bobbing his head faster, hollowing his cheeks. His fingers running up and down Blaine's ass, spreading those cheeks further apart until he found a soft puckering of flesh. When his fingers brushed against it, he thought Blaine was going to collapse and he grasped his friend tighter.

"Oh, fuck, Sam!" Blaine's eyes rolled back, not expecting Sam to be so adventurous so soon, but my god, all he wanted to do was sit his ass down on Sam's hand. His finger rolled back and forth, gently circling, then prodded gently, hesitantly. Sam opened his eyes up to Blaine, as if to ask as if it what he was meant to do next.

"Gently." Blaine gasped, struggling to form words. He was barely keeping upright. Sam circled his finger again, then as he sucked harder on Blaine's cock, he slipped himself inside. He was met by a tightness, and a gasp from Blaine. Blaine was warm and tight through that circle of flesh. Sam began to work his finger back and forth, each time a little deeper, feeling Blaine tighten each time. Blaine's cock felt even bigger in Sam's mouth as it hit the back of his throat with even more ferocity. When he pulled his finger with a curl, that was when Blaine's legs basically gave out.

"Sam!" Sam caught Blaine by the waist his lips pulling from his cock.

"Blaine did I do something wrong?" Sam panicked as he lowered Blaine to the shower floor.

"No, no," Blaine panted, "That was the spot Sam, please, more." Blaine was barely able to form words. Sam gave a wicked smile, seeing how flustered Blaine had become under the running water, his hair was a mess, his chest panting, legs spread apart and ready for Sam to return to where he was moments ago. Sam slipped that cock back between his lips, hollowing his cheeks, his finger rolled back and forth before sliding gently into place.

"Hmm, Sam." Blaine whined, waiting for Sam to crook his finger again. His cock was waiting, throbbing, begging for that touch. Then as Sam pressed himself deep once more his finger brushed against him. Blaine gasped into the falling water and arched his back from the wall. Sam did it again, and again, feeling that flesh tense, tighten and become more obvious. Blaine's cock head was swelling with each brush against his prostate.

"Sam, please, I'm so close, Sam your making me come." Blaine gasped, expecting Sam to pull back, but he pushed his lips all the way down and curled his finger tight and without release. He could feel everything of Blaine's pulsing, the rush filling his mouth. Sam swallowed and released himself from Blaine. Taking his time to tend a few gentle kisses to Blaine's tender head. The boys were drenched and panting. Sam looked up at Blaine who was wrecked under the steaming water, his eyes were wide, lips even wider.

"I don't know what came over me." Sam panted on all fours.

"Come here." Blaine pulled Sam, still full clothed, into his arms. He pressed kisses over the blonde's cheeks while they caught their breath.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"What I did to you just now, with my hand?" Sam felt a little nervous asking.

"Yes?"

"Can you do that to me?" Sam wanted to know how something could feel so good it could literally make Blaine collapse. He felt Blaine's chest vibrate with a chuckle.

"Oh, I can do one better than that." Blaine whispered, before sending his tongue around the shell of his ear. "But how about we get out of here before we waste McKinley's entire school water budget."


End file.
